Interstice of Time
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Walaupun takdir dunia sudah ditulis ulang, banyak hal yang belum terselesaikan bagi mereka yang tersisa.—Post-ending Anime. ‹1/5›
1. Prolog

**Forewords: **Awalnya cerita ini ingin di bahasa Inggris, TAPI, ternyata bahasa Inggris saya terlalu buruk sampai tidak ada yang mau beta-in. Jadilah cerita (bangsat) ini di archive Bahasa Indonesia—yah, cinta Indonesia itu baik, nak. Ah oke, maaf curhat. Cerita ini kepikiran pas selesai buat cerita, tenang, bukan sekuel atau apa kok. Apakah ada shoujo-ai? Entah juga, mungkin lebih ke Friendship. Lalu, lalu, saya baru kok di fandom ini jadi maafkan saya. Nah, langsung saja.

**Disclaimer: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica milik Gen, Shinbo dan Aoki Ume. Saya mungkin hanya bisa punya plot.

**Warnings: **OOC, Canon-verse dari post-ending di anime, mungkin bisa menjurus ke shoujo-ai/yuri.

**Ratings: **Teen/PG-13~PG-15

**Genre: **Friendship-Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>Sang pemilik surai merah tampak kebosanan tengah duduk di sana, ia menatap kakinya sendiri, kaki jenjang yang berada di atas lantai berwarna kotak hitam-putih seperti papan catur. Sayang, ia bukanlah bidak catur, dan tempat itu juga bukanlah papan catur. Disini adalah stasiun, sebuah stasiun megah yang ada di kota Mitakihara yang terbilang sepi pengunjung saat sore hari, sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai.<p>

(_Atau mati._)

Ya, walau tak pernah terekam di ingatan orang, tempat ini pernah menjadi kuburan seseorang. Seorang yang sangat dekat, seseorang yang mungkin lebih dari _teman _baginya. Entah berapa hari ia habiskan di tempat itu seorang diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain menyesali, meratap, merutuk takdir atau mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

—

_Itu adalah takdir kita, kita bertarung, kita hidup, tetapi kita akan menghilang sebelum kita sempat menyesali dunia ini_

—

Kedua iris merahnya menatap langit-langit, sekotak makanan kecil tengah berada di tangannya, sebuah kotak merah bertuliskan _Pocky _yang sudah kehabisan kontennya. Sore itu terpaksa kembali seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kosong tanpa ia melakukan kegiatan berarti, bahkan ia tidak melakukan pencarian terhadap _musuh-musuhnya_. Dua temannya yang lain bahkan bingung harus apa agar _dia _bisa melepas _temannya _itu pergi.

Kini ia berdiri, ia melempar bungkus makanannya ke tempat sampah di sebelah kursinya. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan kembali menatap langit-langit seraya mendesah pelan.

"_Apa aku...masih punya kemauan untuk bertarung?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Interstice of Time<strong>

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>[prolog – colorful world]<p>

Hujan, sebuah citraan kesedihan. Walau menurut Akemi Homura itu bukanlah seharusnya. Ia menyukai hujan turun, wangi air yang sangat khas, titik air yang perlahan-lahan turun membasahi bumi—yah, tapi ia tidak menyukai pemandangan saat itu.

_Miki Sayaka, murid kelas 2 SMP Mitakihara ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah stasiun setelah dikabarkan menghilang selama tiga hari. Kejadian itu dianggap sebagai bentuk potret __**kenakalan remaja. **__Ia dikabarkan sering keluar pada malam hari oleh pemilik apartemennya. Rumor-rumor—_

Homura menatap headline koran hari ini dengan tatapan kecut, ceramah yang dilontarkan wali kelasnya juga tidak menimbulkan efek berarti. Miki Sayaka dicap sebagai gadis jalang, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang mereka temukan hanya mayat tak berdosa. Memang, sosok _teman _seperti Kamijou Kyousuke dan Shizuki Hitomi membelanya, tapi—

_Tidak ada yang percaya._

Setelah kelas berakhir, dan kebetulan sekali hujan terhenti. Homura tidak punya kegiatan apapun hari itu. Tidak ada patroli Mystical Beast oleh tiga Puella Magi yang tersisa demi melindungi kota Mitakihara itu, _walau mereka berbeda jalur_. Si merah menghabiskan waktunya di stasiun, memikirkan sesuatu; si veteran kuning sampai saat ini belum ia temui dan si hitam—dia sendiri—kemarin-kemarin menghabiskan waktu sendiri bersama bocah kecil bernama Kaname Tatsuya.

(_Kaname Madoka_.)

Lamat-lamat saat Homura berjalan, ia mengingat soal gadis merah muda itu, gadis yang tidak diingat siapapun kecuali dirinya, Tatsuya dan mungkin orang-orang yang pernah ia ajak interaksi namun hanya sebatas bayangan. Keinginan Madoka untuk menghapus keberadaan Witch berhasil walau perpecahan dan peperangan masih harus mewarnai hari-hari di Bumi ini. Homura menganggap itu sebagai _tugasnya _untuk terus bertarung.

(_Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, kosong._)

"Akemi Homura."

Suara monoton menarik surai hitam itu berhenti dari langkahnya di tengah-tengah ramainya kota. Sosok putih kecil berbulu yang tidak jelas apa itu memanggil namanya. Sosok itu berdiri di dekat taman kosong dengan air mancur indah di tengahnya, isyarat untuk Homura agar menepi dan berbicara dengannya sejenak.

"Kyuubey?" ucapnya datar. "Ada apa? Kau lihat Mami atau Kyouko?"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Pergilah kalau kau tidak butuh apa-apa," ucapnya dingin seraya berlalu.

Homura terdiam di taman tersebut, dirinya sendiri kebingungan. Ia mencapai rumah pun, tak ada orang disana. Kalau-kalau ia melakukan _hunting_, ia belum terlalu punya keinginan untuk melakukannya. Angin merayapinya pelan dari arah utara, Homura hanya mendesah pelan. Gadis itu mencari tempat untuk sekedar duduk santai tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya merebahkan diri di bangku taman, sesekali melihat ke arah ponselnya sebagai penunjuk waktu atau langit kota yang masih mendung itu sampai—

"Akemi-san?"

Menoleh ke asal suara, iris ungunya langsung menangkap iris kuning lawan bicaranya. Ah, pas sekali, ia sedang mencari orang itu. Sudah lama ia tidak menemui dia dan surai merah setelah hari-hari mereka kehilangan Sayaka. Tomoe Mami, Puella Magi veteran yang sudah lebih lama berada di Mitakihara. Sesosok _senpai _dan juga _oneesan _ di saat bersamaan.

"...Tomoe-san?" jawabnya pelan.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Sakura-san?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kyouko? Mungkin ia masih di stasiun itu lagi."

Mami menunjuk sisi kosong tepat di sebelah Homura. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Si, silahkan saja."

Sunyi sejenak,

Sudah berkali-kali mereka bertemu, bahkan seringkali mereka bertarung bersama. Walau mungkin _di waktu-waktu sebelumnya _ banyak kejadian yang hanya Homura ingat, itu membuat dirinya menjadi canggung, walau ia berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, ia bisa tersenyum lebih banyak. Seperti saat Mami ingin membunuhnya, atau saat Mami merekomendasikan senjata macam pistol untuk ia pakai, dan juga saat-saat ia pertama kali mengenal dunia Puella Magi. Ya, banyak sekali kejadian diantara mereka bertiga tetapi antara Mami dan Kyouko hanya ingat sebatas mereka bertemu setengah bulan lalu, tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Umm," mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf. Kau duluan, Akemi-san." Mami tersenyum kecil.

"Ti, tidak. Kau duluan saja, Tomoe-san."

"...Baik, kau mau minum teh di rumahku?" ajak Mami. "Sekalian kita bisa mencari Sakura-san di stasiun itu."

Seutas senyum, Homura mengangguk. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tomoe-san?"

"Ada, banyak sekali hal." Mami membalas. "Setidaknya, sesekali kita bertiga perlu sedikit waktu santai bersama."

"Begitu? Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka berdua berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar taman bersama-sama. Sedikit kerancuan masih ada diantara mereka, mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat. Tetapi Mami selalu berusaha mendekatkan, setidaknya untuk acara minum teh privat di apartemennya.

(_Tidak disadari mereka berdua, sosok putih pualam lain mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan._)

* * *

><p>Sakura Kyouko tengah terdiam. Matanya tidak dapat lepas dari semua pemandangan yang sudah dilihatnya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Lorong stasiun, papan stasiun yang sesekali bergerak <em>slide-<em>nya, tiang-tiang hitam yang kesepian, beberapa orang yang melintas tanpa melihatnya, bahkan tempat sampah yang mulai penuh dengan sampahnya sendiri. Stasiun itu memang terpakai, hanya lebih sepi dari stasiun-stasiun sentral.

Kakinya terjulur santai di pelataran lantai stasiun, bungkusan Pocky masih menemaninya, ia tidak tahu itu bungkus keberapa.

_Tap, tap._

Ia pun terkesiap, derapan langkah terdengar sangat jelas menggema di stasiun sepi itu, apa itu musuh, kawan, lawan, pemberontak? Kyouko sampai menyiapkan tombaknya, berdiri tegap dan mematai elevator yang perlahan menaikkan penumpang—

"Oh, hanya kalian, toh...?" dengusnya melihat kedua orang yang familiar itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kembali ia menyembunyikan senjatanya. "Ngapain kalian? Menjemput anak TK yang menangis menunggui ibunya datang?"

Sosok Homura dan Mami terlihat jelas di mata Kyouko. Ya, dia sudah mengenal kedua orang itu selama setengah bulan, walau sama seperti Homura atau Mami, mereka tidak pernah dekat. Mungkin hanya bantu-membantu saat bertarung melawan Mystical Beast, cuma sebatas _itu_.

"Aih, aih, tidak sebegitunya, Sakura-san." Mami menggelengkan kepala. "Kami hanya ingin bersantai, dan kami ingin mengajakmu bersama kami, iya kan, Akemi-san?"

Homura membalas dengan anggukan, "I-Iya, begitulah, Kyouko."

"Hoo?" si surai merah berkomentar, awalnya nadanya datar, tetapi senyum simpul mulai terpampang di bibirnya. "Hanya itu? Apa tidak ada cake?"

"Tenang, tentu saja ada. Teman teh adalah kue, bukan?" sang pemilik acara menambahkan. "Nah, sudah lumayan sore, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?"

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>next part<strong>

[chapter 1 – melodies of you]

* * *

><p><strong>Endnotes: <strong>A-Ah, gimana? Yap, ini cerita lanjutan sesuai pemikiran saya. Tapi saya tipe orang males dan sering WB yang sering juga meninggalkan cerita yang belum rampung sampai akhir. Ini diusahakan akan ada 3 chapter, semoga saja bisa rampung. Emm, akhir kata...review/kritik/saran?


	2. Chapter I

Walau berada dalam kehidupan yang bahagia sekalipun, seseorang tak luput dari memikirkan kata kematian. Tidak ada, tidak pernah seorangpun, satupun orang bisa melihat atau mengira-ngira mereka akan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara apa atau bagaimana.

Semua itu berbeda, terlebih lagi di mata sang gadis berambut hitam. Mungkin saja ia sudah bosan melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya mati percuma mulai dari terbunuh sampai pada rangkaian yang lebih sadis lagi dari itu. Untungnya, ia belum gila atau mabuk dengan semua kejadian itu dan tetap melaju pada satu kereta menuju tujuan yang ia cari. Ia tidak pernah merasa dirinya gagal, ia tidak pernah menyerah, ia selalu bersikeras untuk menghadang menerjang. Berlari, walau harus penuh noda. Walau darah, walau air mata harus kering karena tujuannya.

_(Gadis berambut merah muda itu.)_

Dalam kurun waktu sebulan, mungkin tiap insan bisa bilang penderitaan yang dialaminya kecil. Tetapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu berapa kali ia harus mengulang, berapa kali pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan, seberapa besar tenaga yang ia habiskan dalam waktu sebulan sebelum _Walpurgis Night_ itu datang.

_(Gadis merah muda itu harus pergi.)_

Segala cara ia halalkan, bisa saja semuanya ia _bunuh _kalau ia bisa, entah Witch sampai Puella Magi yang menyandung arahnya—

(Kadang ia menyesali semua orang yang terlibat dalam putarannya.)

Tetapi, setelah tujuan itu dicapai, ia merasa—kosong. Kosong bukan dalam artian tujuannya tidak tercapai, melainkan kosong setelah ia memenuhi tujuannya. Nihil, nol, ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yang menggebu-gebu ataupun kesedihan yang mendalam, melainkan kenetralan. Kepuasan tidak melingkupi dirinya _sama sekali_.

Tujuannya telah tercapai? _Ya_. Ia menyukai _ending _yang ia buat? _Tentu saja_. Apa yang akan ia perbuat setelahnya? _Tetap tersenyum dan menyongsong hari_. Apa yang kau tunggu? _Akhir_.

—Kapan semua ini berakhir?

_Ya—Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Interstice of Time<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>[chapter 1 – melodies of you]<p>

Mereka bertiga tidak merasa perjalanan begitu cepat, mereka sudah sampai. Kediaman Mami memang megah, sekaligus sepi temaram. Mereka bertiga punya kesamaan, tidak punya keluarga yang hangat sebagai pendamping mereka, mereka hanyalah kumpulan terbuang yang mencari jalan hidup sendiri dengan apa yang mereka punya. Terkadang mereka iri dengan kehidupan terdahulu, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Apa yang terjadi, usailah sudah.

Mami menyiapkan _Rose Tea_ lengkap dengan kue pendamping. Kyoko tentu saja mulai melumat kue tanpa menyentuh tehnya, Homura mencicipi beberapa teguk, iris kuning Mami hanya memperhatikan dengan pasif keadaan statis tersebut.

"Jadi," Kyoko menelan kuenya bulat-bulat. "Kau mau ngomong apa, Mami?"

"Itu..." Mami tersenyum. "Aku senang ternyata kita semua bisa berkumpul seperti ini."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat surai hitam dan merah terhenyak sejenak dari santainya.

"Ma, maksudmu apa, Tomoe-san?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku merasa lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya setelah Miki-san tidak ada." Mami memperjelas. "Biasanya kita berempat mencari Mystical Beast bersama tapi akhir-akhir ini—"

"Ah, maaf, Mami." Kyoko memotongnya. "Harusnya aku lebih tegar lagi soal itu."

"A-Aku tidak peka, maafkan aku." Homura sedikit menunduk.

"Hei, hei, bukan itu yang aku inginkan dari kalian," sang senior sedikit tertawa. "Aku egois ya, berkomentar seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tomoe-san, aku juga—agak kesepian akhir-akhir ini," Homura memaksakan senyum. "Dan kuyakin Kyoko ju—"

"Hei, aku tidak se-melankolis kalian!" sergah si surai merah. "Me, memang sih setelah Sayaka pergi agak lebih..."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana, kita mau mencari Mystical Beast bersama besok, kalau begitu?" Mami menaikkan cangkirnya, hendak meminum teh bagiannya. "Kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan terpisah, kan?"

Kyoko menghela nafas, setelah itu seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Yah, terserah kalian lah. Aku ikut saja."

"Bagaimana, kau setuju, Akemi-san?" Mami memutar pandangannya ke pemilik surai hitam.

"Aku...yah, boleh saja." Homura menyetujui.

Pembicaraan itu diantarai teh dan kue. Mami selalu siap menyediakan makanan dan teh, entah dalam kondisi apa ia berada. Mungkin hanya teh dan kue temannya disaat ia benar-benar sendiri. Tetapi melihat koleksi _tea set_ mahal dan perilakunya yang modis, mungkin dulu ia adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga yang benar benar kaya—_tidak ada yang tahu_.

"Hanya ini saja yang kau ingin bicarakan?" seru Kyoko. "Kurasa masih ada hal lain yang ingin kau bilang."

Spontan Mami menurunkan cangkirnya, Homura sampai kaget dengan berubahnya situasi dengan pandangan objektif Kyoko.

"Ah, kau selalu bisa membacaku, eh, Kyoko?" gadis itu tersenyum pelik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Suasana memekik, mencekam.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita—maaf—mati lebih dahulu?"

Pertanyaan itu mencekat tenggorokan, keduanya jelas _shock_ dengan alasan masing-masing. Homura yang berulang-ulang melihat semuanya mati seperti dicekoki film yang tak bisa maju ataupun Kyoko yang secara mental masih terpukul dengan kematian Sayaka. Kyoko ingin angkat bicara, tetapi tatapan Mami, mata itu—

_(Mengharapkan jawaban, bukan cara pandang objektif.)_

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, tapi..." Mami menghela nafas panjang. "Kita tidak pernah tahu. Puella Magi adalah tugas yang berbahaya."

Iris hitam Homura berkaca-kaca, "...Tomoe-san aku..."

"Mami..." suara Kyoko bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi—"

Suasana makin sempit, ruang nafas terasa tidak ada. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan membekas, bayangan-bayangan yang kurang memuaskan, serta jurang batas obrolan telah dicapai. Semua tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing karena sebuah pertanyaan.

(Pertanyaan yang tak luput terjawab.)

"A-Aku yakin, kita bisa terus bersama, benar?" Homura mencoba mencairkan suasana, terperangkap dalam suasana kalut begini bukanlah kesenangannya. Dari waktu-waktu yang telah lalu pun, ia hanya bisa kabur dan kabur dari permainan perasaan, bukan berarti dia pengecut.

Kyoko memaksakan senyum kecil, sembari menyambar potongan kue berikutnya, ia menghabiskan kue sebelum bicara. "Ayolah, jangan di obrolan sedih begini terus. Kita kan sudah bertaruh sebagai Puella Magi, kita tidak punya pilihan banyak, kan?"

"Kau benar, Sakura-san." Gadis bersurai kuning itu memainkan rambut dengan jemarinya pelan. Walau hatinya tergetar, ia berusaha tegar. Sedari tadi ia memaksakan senyum, bukan hanya dia, melainkan semua yang hadir disana juga memasang senyum pahit. "Kita harus...berusaha untuk terus hidup."

"Mami, jangan sedih begitu! Masih ada kita berdua, iya kan, Homu?" sedikit cengiran, Kyoko menyenggol Homura yang menikmati tehnya.

Dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya, ia menyanggah, "Hei, jangan panggil aku Homu, Kyoko!"

(Sementara itu, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan bahagia, penuh senyum dan sinar harap. Walau kecemasan juga mengalir dari raut wajahnya, ia tetap tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.)

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, waktu memang berjalan cepat, bahkan mendahului manusia.<p>

Esok harinya sepulang sekolah, Mami sudah menentukan tempat untuk mereka bertemu dalam pencarian hari ini. Taman dimana Mami dan Homura bertemu kemarin, sudah didestinasikan sebagai tempat konkrit. Mengingat selain mereka berdua, si surai merah tidak memiliki alat komunikasi, mereka harus menentukan tempat lebih awal.

Mami dan Homura berjalan bersama bersisian sepulang sekolah. Kyoko dipastikan sudah menunggu di tempat dan sedang makan _snack_ atau buah-buahan seperti biasa ia lakukan. Selama kedua gadis SMP itu berjalan, tidak ada kata di antara mereka, tak ada satu kalimat pun, hanya derap langkah tak berirama yang beresonansi di punggung jalan, sampai—

"Akemi-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"...Eh?" kontan Homura menoleh. "Ada apa, Tomoe-san?"

"Aku penasaran, kau pernah mengucapkan sesuatu saat hari itu..." Mami mulai menalar sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah...'Madoka'..."

Homura terhenti, tidak disangkanya Mami bertanya tentang _si gadis merah muda _itu. "Madoka...? Ada apa soal...dia?"

"Maaf tapi, siapa dia? Rasanya aku...seperti mengenalnya..."

Terpaku pada iris menyala Mami yang perlahan meredup, Homura kehilangan lidahnya. Soal Madoka, Kaname Madoka, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan percaya kecuali dia dan memang hanya dia yang boleh tahu—

Kenapa hanya Homura saja yang boleh tahu?

"Tomoe-san...a-apa kau akan percaya kalau..." gadis dengan ornamen ungu itu hendak mencari kata. "Ada seorang lagi diantara kita semua kecuali Sayaka dan Kyoko?"

Mami turut berhenti dari lajunya, menatap jelas Homura yang tampak bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri. Mami memang seorang yang observasif, ia selalu menjadi pengamat, bukanlah seorang yang terang-terangan maju ke depan. "Selain...kita berempat?"

"Uhh, ya, kurang lebih begitulah," tambah Homura dengan nada tidak yakin. "Apa kau...percaya itu?"

"Sulit dipercaya sih, tapi—" Mami berpangku tangan. "Sebagai Puella Magi, apapun bisa terjadi, kan?"

"Y, Ya... Kau benar, Mami-san." Lagi-lagi, nada tidak yakin. "Ah, ayo cepat. Kyoko pasti bosan menunggui kita."

* * *

><p>Mengayun pelan, kedua kaki jenjang Sakura Kyoko tidak sabaran menunggu kedatangan dua orang yang sudah mengikat janji dengannya. Bukan masalah ia menganggap kedua orang itu penting atau apa, tapi tidak boleh melanggar janji yang sudah dibuat, kan? Terlebih lagi, mereka bertiga sudah kenal cukup lama dan mulai membuka diri masing-masing, setidaknya dalam hal-hal tertentu selepas Sayaka pergi.<p>

Walau lamat-lamat yang ada di pikiran Kyoko adalah sesuatu yang lain, bukan hanya Sayaka saja.

Hari itu, secara anehnya ia tidak makan banyak, hanya sekarton penuh apel dan dua kotak _Pocky_, biasanya sangat mewah dan lebih dari itu. Iris merahnya mendelik sedikit, mengamati pemandangan sepi di sekelilingnya dengan sangat pasif.

_Ia menyadari arah angin mendadak memelan, tetapi langsung memuncak seketika_.

"..." gadis berambut merah itu berdiri, menyibak helai-helai surai merahnya yang terhanyut arah angin. "...Mystical Beast?"

Menarik nafas pelan, Kyoko menarik kakinya menuju gerai semak-semak di belakang kursinya, menyusur pepohonan rimbun di sekitar taman dengan tatapan waspada. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara,

—Suara yang ia _rindukan._

_Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer_

_TAP,_

_For thou canst hear amid the wild__  
><em>

_TAP,_

'_this thou, 'this thou canst save amid despair__  
><em>

_KLAK._

_We slumber safely till the morrow_

Begitu Kyoko menyadari, ia tengah berada di tempat lain—tepatnya, sebuah lorong yang terlihat tak berujung yang diliputi kaca dan poster bertuliskan sebuah peristiwa konser dengan paduan suara megah, piano yang statis, orkes yang harmonis dan biola yang ritmis. Kyoko terpaku sejenak, membaca kertas tersebut tanpa suara dengan iris membelalak pada sebuah rangkai deskripsi yang terasa sangat apik di mata;

_Schaffner:__ Oktavia von Seckendorff_

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>next part<strong>

[chapter 2 – shame, envy, water]

* * *

><p><strong>Endnotes: <strong>Oh yeah, chapter 2 selesai! Bisa ditebak berikutnya apa? Yap, battle! Maaf updatenya lambat karena saya (sok) sibuk. Terima kasih atas para pembaca dan para reviewer! Saya senang banget lho ternyata ada yang baca #nangisbahagia Dan kata-kata **Schaffner** artinya **konduktor**, lalu penggalan lagu saya ambi dari **Ave Maria**, akibat Madoka Magica nih saya jadi pengen ikut ekskul Deutsch :

Akhir kata, review/con-crit/flame?


	3. Chapter II

Sepertinya di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa disclaimer...ah maaf maaf, sini saya lampirkan ^ ^;

**Disclaimer: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica milik Shinbo, Ume Aoki, SHAFT dan sebagainya yang saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu.

**Warnings: **OOC, Canon-verse dari post-ending di anime, mungkin bisa menjurus ke shoujo-ai/yuri.

* * *

><p>Habis.<p>

Kosong.

Sendiri.

Dingin.

Hei, apakah kalian bisa menafsirkan warna hidup dalam satu warna dalam sekian rentetan warna-warna?

Seperti, misal warna merah, mungkin perlambang kekuatan sekaligus juga semangat. Warna putih, walau putih tidak bisa disebut warna, melambangkan suatu kenetralan—malah juga, tidak bisa disebut sebagai warna, tetapi palet mengenal warna hitam dan warna putih. Kita selalu berharap bahwa warna hidup kita ini merupakan warna-warna yang cerah, bukan? Atau sekedar menambahkan warna-warna gelap agar terkesan keren?

Kehidupan gadis muda berambut kuning itu selalu saja diwarnai dengan warna yang sama, abu-abu yang perlahan makin kelam. Bukan berarti ia suka atau sengaja, melainkan—

(_Hidupku tak dihuni siapapun kecuali aku._)

Lautan darah, nyawa-nyawa tercecer, seakan itu saja pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat. Bosan memang hatinya menatap suratan peristiwa bagai makanan sehari-harinya itu. Kehilangan orangtua, nyaris kehilangan nyawa dan tiba-tiba ada sosok _putih_.

(_Yang menawarkan balas jasa dengan taruhan yang tidak sedikit—_)

Gadis belia itu tidak punya banyak waktu, tetes demi tetes darah mengucur deras dari sumbernya, ia terhimpit dalam jalan hidup dan mati, nyawanya bagai seutas tali, tinggal diusik sedikit dan semuanya hilang. Sementara nafas dan panggilannya tak lagi terdengar. Tangannya menggapai, entah pada udara, ataupun pemandangan bisu di sekelilingnya, berharap ada pertolongan yang datang walau darahnya tinggal setetes lagi.

(_Padahal, ia sudah mati dari tadi, mati muda, mati karena kesendirian, jiwanya sudah melayang, tetapi fisiknya berusaha mencari._)

Kinipun, setelah nyawanya menyala lagi, ia tetap berteriak dalam sepi, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, berusaha kabur dari hal yang sudah mengunci.

"_Aku ingin melindungi semuanya, aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah."_

* * *

><p><strong>Interstice of Time<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>[chapter 2 –<strong> shame, envy, water**]**

Iris merahnya hanya bisa terpaku, manuver yang ia jalankan tidak bekerja, gerakan-gerakan lincah nan mulusnya tidak menyentuh apa-apa, sama sekali. Konduktor—yang ternyata adalah pemimpin para Mystical Beast yang Sakura Kyoko temui dalam dungeon itu adalah—sebuah kendala yang besar. Bahkan musuh yang biasanya bisa ia lahap dengan beberapa tusukan _spear_ pegangannya itupun semuanya menjadi suratan palsu.

Sebenarnya, _apa gerangan dia?_

(Sakura Kyoko merasakan sebuah nostalgia. Perasaan hangat yang datang mendadak. Sesuatu yang ia benci, tetapi ia juga berdoa agar perasaan itu tidak cepat hilang.)

Lagu kebangkitan masih berdentum, konduktor dengan tenang memimpin sementara si merah perubah nada harus berkelit diantara banyak haluan—mulai dari roda-roda kecil hingga besar dan suara simfoni yang mencekam—yang mendatangi arahnya.

Walau begitu, sang gadis masih bisa berseringai lebar.

"Heh, sudah lama aku tidak menemukan lawan sehebat ini!" sahutnya. "Kau akan mati di ujung tombakku!"

Kembali berlari, melompat dan menuju sang konduktor, mengabaikan pemain biola yang mulai menjerit dengan nada mereka. Satu pukulan langsung, nanarnya ditangkis dengan benar. Gadis itu melenguh pelan, melihat senjatanya dimentahkan ke arah lain, ia pun memanggil beberapa tombah dari tanah. Tak mau kalah, konduktor mengganti melodi menjadi _Dimarcia_, hujan roda-roda kembali terjadi.

"Tch—"

"**Kyoko!"**

Tak terkira, datang bantuan. Dua orang temannya yang nyaris kehilangan nafas mencari ruang tengah dimana konduktor berada. Mami dan Homura masing-masing siap dengan perlengkapan mereka.

"Bodoh, kalian telat!" dengus Kyoko yang tengah menahan roda-roda yang datang ke arahnya dengan dua tombak.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-san. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan." Mami tersenyum. "Sudah lama kita tidak bersama—bertiga."

Senyum tergambar, mereka bertiga berpencar. Tidak ada pikiran lai di antara mereka selain menang, apa mereka bersahabat dari awal, sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu hal itu. Salah satu di dekat para simponis, satu diam pasif di tengah dengan rentetan musketnya dan satu lagi terkesiap dengan tombak.

"...Siap?" ucap si kuning, dua tangannya mulai mengambil musket di sekelilingnya. **"Mulai."**

Tarian tombak, parade pistol dan roda-roda yang hancur. Perlahan demi pasti langkah mereka pada objek yang mereka hadapi semakin nyata. Setelah beberapa saat panjang, Kyoko mendekati titik dimana Homura berada, masih mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mystical Beast yang tengah terpusat pada musket-musket Mami.

"Hei, Homu." panggilnya dengan menepuk pundak. "Tolong hentikan waktu sebentar."

Sesuai perintah, Homura memutar _shield _miliknya dan pemandangan di sekitar mereka berubah kaku. Kemampuan menghentikan waktu, permintaan yang spesial.

"Kenapa, kau mau mundur?" lemparan komentar sarkastis dari Homura—ia selalu dingin di pertarungan, walau ia sudah _berubah_. Pertarungan selalu membuatnya teringat atas seluruh waktu yang pernah ia temui dan ia ulang.

Kyoko membalas dengan seutas senyum—tidak, itu bukanlah senyum bahagia, bahkan Homura sedikit terbelalak melihat senyum tersebut. Homura menurunkan senjatanya, Kyoko menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tau, Mystical Beast ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

"...Eh?"

Iris rubi membuang pandang kepada sang konduktor yang membisu, "—Sayaka."

"Miki...Sayaka, maksudmu?" Homura terpaku.

—

_Apa maksud gadis liar ini? Buat apa ia berpikir sentimentil sekarang? Tumben ia memakai perasannya?_

—

"Iya, Sayaka." Kyoko mengangguk, ia berkacak pinggang, masih memegang pundak Homura. "Di awal ketika tempat ini mendadak muncul, banyak pamflet bertebaran, anehnya nama konduktor ini—nama monster ini terlihat familiar."

Tak biasa Kyoko berceloteh, apalagi dengan Homura.

"Bukan aku tidak bisa melepasnya, aku cuma—" ia menghela nafas tertahan. "Aku menyesal...karena tidak menjadi temannya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi."

Gadis ungu itu terdiam.

Masih dengan nada setengah meringis, Kyoko melanjutkan. "Ya, entah kenapa semua ini...familiar! Aku tidak tahu kenapa— tapi aku merasa—Sayaka ada disini."

(Apa gadis merah itu menitikkan air mata? Senang, frustasi atau menyesal?)

Ia mulai memperhatikan tempat pertarungan sekali lagi dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang membuat kedua irisnya membuka lebar—

(_Oktavia von Seckendorff_.)

Tanpa dirasa, alur waktu sudah kembali, saatnya kembali bertarung.

"Sakura-san, bawa tombakmu ke arah utara, aku akan menembakkan Tiro Finale dari belakangnya!" komando Mami. "Akemi-san, jaga agar Mystical Beast itu tidak mengeluarkan roda lagi!"

"Oke!" Kyoko melompat maju.

Miris, miris rasanya bagi Homura setelah mendengar semua itu. Simpati, kasihan, kalut, semuanya campur aduk. Tidak—ia memang sering merasakan apa yang kini gadis merah itu rasakan. Tentang Madoka—yang mungkin kini melihat mereka entah dari mana. Bedanya, Sayaka Miki bukanlah Madoka, dan yang Sayaka Miki alami adalah kematian.

(Hal yang dibenci Homura dari takdir sang gadis berambut merah muda itu.)

Homura tidak kuasa bergerak, ia hanya menjadi penonton. Mami hendak menyarangkan Tiro Finale-nya sementara Kyoko mulai merambatkan diri menuju kursi-kursi penonton yang bisu. Konduktor seperti yang diperkirakan, mengikuti umpan yang bergerak dari arah yang sudah diperkirakan secara sistematis.

"**TIRO FINA—"**

_DUAK_

Dan sayang sekali, serangan telak ekor sang konduktor melayang tepat di tengkuk sang gadis kuning, membuatnya melayang bebas ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Semua mata membelalak, Kyoko yang tadinya mendekati sang konduktor terpaksa melompat jauh.

"Ma—TOMOE-SAN!" Homura melompat naik, meraih sosok gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dengan bantuan pasir waktunya, ia berusaha melompat dengan dinamis menjauhi sosok konduktor.

"Sial—ini kapan berakhirnya!" melempar salah satu tombaknya dalam keputus-asaan, Kyoko kembali menarik perhatian sang konduktor padanya.

Homura mengangkat wajah, "Kyoko, apa sebaiknya kita mundur—"

"Tidak." Iris merah Kyoko berkilat. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kita...seperti Sayaka."

"Miki Sayaka...kau sangat—kehilangan dia?"

Kyoko Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum, bukanlah cengiran bahagia yang biasa ia tampilkan, melainkan senyum penuh rasa kalut. Bagai melihat bahwa ini adalah akhir kisahnya. Setidaknya, bukan berarti semua penderitaannya akan berakhir, melainkan api di dalam dirinya terasa akan padam selamanya. Perasaan yang menyayat dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah panggung yang megah, sebuah keinginan untuk tidak melepas apa-apa—kenapa ia merasakan itu semua?

"Heh, kau mau aku jawab apa, hah?"

Bibirnya berkata, masih dengan tombak di tangan. Tak terpikir oleh Homura, dengan indah Kyoko melempar ujung hidupnya itu ke tanah percuma. Tatapan yang iris merah itu pancarkan sekilas tampak seperti ia melihat sesuatu yang transparan. Iba? Tidak, Homura tidak menunjukkan hal itu, melainkan ekspresi datar.

Melepas ikatan rambut hitamnya, membiarkan surai sewarna darahnya menyala, Kyoko tampak memegang sesuatu—sebuah tanda salib dengan kristal di tengahnya.

"Kau tahu, ini Soul Gem milikku." Kyoko menunjukkan benda itu ke atah mata Homura. "Aku memodifikasinya, yah, bentuknya tidak buruk, kan?"

Homura mengangguk. Suaranya enggan keluar, walau ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan _gadis nekat _ini lakukan.

"Baiklah, Homu. **Kita sampai disini saja, ya**?"

Kyoko berucap dengan cengiran lebar—seakan kalimat itu sangat ringan diucapkan. Gadis itu kini hendak berhadapan dengan Oktavia, satu lawan satu—

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>next part<strong>

[chapter 3 – I'll...]

* * *

><p><strong>Endnotes: <strong>Hai, maaf update lama, udah gitu pendek dan ngegantung begini #authordimutilasireader maaf saya baru kembali, kehidupan RL saya terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggal (dengan UAS dan remedial) naah~ ini sudah klimaksnya, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan sabar menanti. Soal kata-kata **dimarcia **itu, itu kayak buat lagu mars, alias tempo bersemangat.

Terima kasih sudah menemani saya. Akhir kata, review/con-crit/flame?


	4. Chapter III

Ketidakpercayaan Sakura Kyoko berawal sejak dia bertemu dengan Sayaka Miki. Ketika itu, Kyoko sudah lama bermigrasi dari Mitakihara setelah memutuskan hubungan diplomasinya dengan Tomoe Mami. Sakura Kyoko melihat gadis bersurai biru itu sebagai seorang yang busuk didalam, dan ternyata ia benar. Luarnya ia baik kepada seluruh orang, namun isinya?

Tidak lebih sama seperti dirinya.—Takut kehilangan, namun takut mengungkapkan. Hanya ingin melakukan segalanya sendiri karena tidak ingin apa yang ia lindungi itu terluka.

Apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Hanya luka yang tak terobati begitu keluarganya bunuh diri di hadapannya? Atau sakit ketika harus menyaksikan kepergian Sayaka, seseorang yang ingin ia selamatkan dari dosanya yang lalu?

Alhasil, semua telah berakhir untuknya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Sayaka, ia tidak bisa menghentikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya memilih menjadi Puella Magi untuk kemaslahatan ayah dan adiknya. Sakura Kyoko tidak bisa lari dari bukti yang membuatnya menjadi pembohong untuk selamanya.

Untuk hal-hal kecil yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya—ia tetap harus ada di medan pertarungan, seberapapun dirinya membenci dosanya saat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Interstice of Time<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>[chapter 3: <strong>I'll...**]**

"_Baiklah, Homu. __**Kita sampai disini saja, ya**__?"_

(Kalimat itu—Kalimat itu—)

_PLAK_

Seketika tangan Homura menampar pipi gadis yang berlagak _sok _keren itu. Membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa, membuat irisnya terbelalak seirama, membuat perasaannya terhenti seketika. Perasaan yang tadinya menggebu-gebu di hatinya, api nostalgianya yang perlahan memakan seluruh hatinya kini meredup, iris merahnya tertuju pada ungu yang kini seakan memakinya, seperti memaksanya untuk mundur di titik terjauh dalam kertas itu.

"Segampang itu—kau mau meninggalkan _kami _lagi?" ujar Homura setengah berteriak. "Segampang itukah kau bisa **bicara**?"

Biasanya, pukulan apapun yang diarahkan ke Sakura Kyoko tidak terasa apapun besar baginya namun kali ini—sakit, ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada perasaan menyayat yang ia alami ketika Sayaka pergi, atau ketika Sayaka pernah menggoreskan pedangnya ke arah tombak kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, _baka_. Masih ada aku dan Tomoe-san—kita pasti bisa mengalahkan dia!"

Kali ini dihadapkannya Homura Akemi yang penuh emosi, dan tentu itu membuatnya kaget. Homura yang masih mengepalkan tangannya kesal ditatapnya dengan ratapan penuh heran bercampur empati. _Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

"Homura...hanya ada kita berdua lho?" Kyoko mengelus-elus pipi bekas tinjuan Homura barusan. "Mungkin aku bisa mengurungnya dalam _Rosso Fantasma_ dan kau yang menyelesaikannya dalam berbagai senjatamu itu."

Gadis bersurai hitam itu diam, ia berusaha terlihat tenang walau di dalam hatinya terdapat gejolak batin yang tidak tertahankan. Kilasan tentang beberapa hal di waktu-waktu lalu serasa berputar kembali di otaknya, tentang bagaimana sosok Sakura Kyouko, sang melankolis penyendiri yang memilih mati namun hidup di jalannya sendiri merenggang nyawa berulang kali, atau menceritakan kisah pahit keluarganya. "_R-Rosso Fantasma—_nama apa itu?"

"Argh—salahkan Mami untuk memilih nama yang aneh begitu." Kyoko mendengus. "Memangnya semua barang di dunia itu Tiro Finale-nya apa!"

Tidak berbicara lagi, ketika waktu bergerak, rencana pun ditarik ulur. Kyoko maju jauh di hadapan Oktavia, menganggu konduktor itu dalam konsentrasinya memainkan lagu-lagu simfoni yang entah ada berapa lembar di partiturnya itu. Kembali lagu awal yang konduktor putarkan, sang putri kelana pun berlutut mengikuti aliran nada, selayaknya khusyuk berdoa di tengah pesta pora, Kyoko memulai aksinya.

"_Rosso Fantasma!"_

Membentangkan kedua tangan terbuka setelah do'a, sang putri kelana membentangkan tangan, menghempas dirinya perlahan ke hadapan lawan. Pelan namun pasti, replikasi dari rantai buatan Kyoko mengurung Oktavia di dalamnya, mengunci dan setidaknya menghentikan gerakan sang pemulai nada. Ketika sang pengakhir nada mulai mengunci waktu dan ingin mengeluarkan pemoles dengan moncong salah satu _rifle_ yang ia bawa, ada interupsi yang tak terduga.

"Bukan itu cara menembak yang baik, Akemi-san."

Mengerjap sekali, baru Homura sadari sedaritadi Mami sudah ada di sampingnya, memegang sisi pakaian _sailor_-nya dengan tatapan orang ketiga serba tahu.

"Kau menghentikan Kyoko, tapi dia ada di jalur tembakmu. Dia bisa mati karena itu." gadis yang lebih tua menunjuk ke arah di mana _rifle _Homura akan mengentaskan peluru. "Kau terlalu gegabah untuk melakukan _finishing_, walau waktunya kau hentikan."

Senyum itu—senyum yang biasa sang senior pasang dalam keadaan apapun, sedih, senang, bahkan marah. Homura merasa sedikit terhibur dengan senyum itu, sekaligus merasa terkalahkan lagi oleh intimidasi sosok Mami yang superior, di manapun _waktunya_.

Mami terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana kalau...aku saja yang melakukannya untukmu? Aku bisa menembaknya dengan mudah dari atas dengan Tiro Finale, tentu saja."

Homura menarik kembali senjatanya, tidak merasa kalah argumen. Lagipula, sudah lumayan lama ia tidak melihat _Tiro Finale_, "...Terserah, Tomoe-san."

"_**Tiro Finale."**_

Waktu berjalan dan semuanya menghilang—meninggalkan _Grief Seed_ sisa pertarungan. Angin besar menghempas, sedikit demi sedikit terlihatlah tempat awal di mana mereka bertarung, taman itu. Taman yang tenang dengan air mancur lumayan besar di tengahnya. Yang pertama kali dilihat Homura adalah Kyoko yang memasukan kedua tangannya di kantungnya, membuang pandang ke arah yang jauh—namun iris merah itu tidak menampakkan kesedihan lagi. Ia kini melihat Mami, yang masih tersenyum.

Pertandingan yang berlangsung bagai beberapa hari berakhir sekejap mata.

Mami menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, "Kalian ingin ke rumahku, santai-santai sambil menikmati kue?"

"Aku masih ingin disini, kalian duluan saja."

Homura dalam hati sedikit bergidik mendengar sang Sakura Kyoko, monster makanan, menolak makanan. Tapi, ia tahu alasan Kyoko untuk berada di sini, sehingga ia tidak membawa mulutnya untuk mengucap apa-apa. Mengikuti Mami tanpa suara, Homura keluar dari taman, meninggalkan Kyoko yang tengah duduk dengan sebungkus _pocky _di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sayaka. Kau ada di sini kan, daritadi? Tersenyum-senyum ketika kami semua bertarung?"

.

"Jawab, atau aku akan menusukmu."

.

"Jangan tertawa!"

.

"Sayakaaaaa!"

.

Sesosok menampar dan mengambil pocky dari tangan Kyoko.

.

"_Iya, aku mendengarmu, Kyoko bodoh."_

x x x

Mami hanya menyiapkan dua cangkir terbuka, sementara dua cangkir sisanya ia taruh di dekat teko teh yang ia siapkan. Teh yang Mami seduh malam ini adalah _Rosemary_, teh yang paling menenangkannya. Tamunya baru Akemi Homura, yang sedaritadi diam dari mereka meninggalkan taman."Akemi-san?"

"...Ada apa?"

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak minum teh...bersama."

"Y, Ya... karena kita semua sibuk dengan masing-masing."

"Oh ya, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Ada apa, Tomoe-san?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabanku."

"Jawaban—jawaban apa?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri ketika aku menjadi Puella Magi dan sekarang ketika aku sudah menjadi Puella Magi."

"Bagus untukmu, Tomoe-san."

"Itu adalah—"

_**Brak.**_

.

"Ah, timing-nya tepat sesuai yang kuduga."

Homura tersungkur di lantai, cangkir tehnya tetap ada di atas meja, namun meja bergerak mengacaukan apa yang ada di atasnya. Mami masih menyesap tehnya dengan ekspresi biasa. Sementara, sosok pualam yang awalnya pasif menjadi pengamat akhirnya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kaname Madoka—Kaname Madoka sang Putri dari segala Puella Magi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mami-san, kau—kejam sekali."

"Kaname-san, nikmati saja tehmu."

"Tapi, Mami-san—"

"Tenang saja, racun yang ada di teh Akemi-san tidak terlalu berat, aku hanya membuatnya tidur... untuk beberapa lama." Mami tertawa kecil. "Karena, ia pasti menghentikanku ketika aku akan pergi."

Iris emas Madoka berputar pelan, memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu menyelesaikan tehnya, mulai merapikan kekacauan di atas meja dan menyelimuti Homura dengan selimut di dekatnya—semuanya seperti sudah disusun sedemikian rupa oleh Mami.

"Mami-san, kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Mitakihara?"

(Tomoe Mami tersenyum, dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya kepada gadis itu.)

**.**

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p><strong>next part<strong>

[epilog – and the time winded backwards]

* * *

><p><strong>Endnotes: <strong>Apakah anda bertanya-tanya kemana saja saya? Saya lagi writer block parah. Akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi menghadapi MS Word saya. Saya jadi niat ngetik sehabis main Madoka Portable yang epic. Saya lagi main di dungeon-nya Charlotte, namun kayaknya kebiasaan main SRPG jadi ngegerakinya susah. MAMI, Y KEPALAMU COPOT JUGA DI GAME ORZ.

Eniwei, chapter berikutnya adalah penutup, terima kasih sudah menemani saya sampai kisah ini berakhir xD


	5. Epilog

Tomoe Mami tengah berjalan. Berjalan—dan terus berjalan, tidak melihat ke belakang. Ia mengenakan pakaian bebas, lengkap dengan sebuah tas menemaninya. Rambutnya masih ia tata seperti biasa—_croissant roll_ elegan dengan penjepit berwarna senada. Dibiarkannya ia menyatu dengan angin seperjalanannya, pelan dan pelan.

Ia sampai, ke sebuah stasiun kereta yang pada jam itu tersirat sepi—ia datang untuk kereta pertama yang akan membawanya jauh, jauh dari tempat yang hangat itu.

_Untuk apa_?—mungkin pertanyaan itu akan tergambar di wajah seluruh _kouhai_-nya ketika mereka menyadari bahwa _senpai_ mereka telah lenyap, mengikis dirinya sendiri.

Tomoe Mami duduk, sendiri—di tengah pelataran stasiun yang sepi. Ia sesekali menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melihat jam, kadang juga melihat tiket keberangkatan yang ia bawa. _Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu_.

"Mami-san!"

Suara agak parau setengah terengah memanggilnya dari arah yang sangat jauh—seberang tempat ia berada. Angin bertiup semilir, mengganggu sedikit penglihatan Mami melihat seseorang yang hadir—

"Akemi-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Interstice of Time<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan © 2013

* * *

><p>[<strong>epilog:<strong> and the time winded backwards]

Sudah lama Akemi Homura tidak berlari sekencang itu dalam hidupnya, sudah lama ia tidak merasa hilang—merasa capek—entah berapa banyak rasa yang sudah teraduk dalam dirinya sekarang. Melihat _senpai_-nya yang utuh, yang tadi menghilang sejenak meninggalkannya tertidur di _mansion_ itu dengan catatan kecil;

'_Akemi-san, terima kasih.'_

_Tomoe Mami_

"Mami-san!" serunya lagi, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. "Kenapa kau—kenapa kau yang meninggalkan kami?"

Iris kuningnya tertohok oleh kalimat itu, ditatapnya lekat Homura dari kejauhan—wajah yang awalnya tanpa ekspresi itu memudar, sedikit menangis, meringis. Jarak mereka hanyalah beberapa meter, hanya terpisah oleh rel kereta—namun bagi Homura, tidak ada jarak sependek itu dalam hidupnya—sejengkal saja bagaikan bermil-mil, terlalu jauh, tidak terjangkau.

"Jangan pergi—kau, kau adalah Puella Magi pelindung Mitakihara—"

"Akemi-san."

Tangisnya terhenti, ia melihat Mami tersenyum—entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku pergi—tidak akan lama. Aku ingin mencari diriku sendiri."

Angin kembali membelai bumi dengan sentuhan lembut. Homura hanya bisa berlutut, merasakan tangannya sendiri dihujani air matanya yang tak sadar ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _kouhai-kouhai-_ku yang manis sendiri." Kembali ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana—mungkin secara fisik aku pergi, namun, aku masih ada di memori—hati kalian, kan? Seperti Kaname-san?"

Homura menatap nanar. Perlahan dukanya sirna, walau belum segalanya ia lega.

"Selama kita tidak dipisahkan oleh kematian, disitulah kita akan bertemu, 'kan?"

Tak lama, kereta yang di nanti datang. Surai Homura tersibak mengikuti alur—seperti rekaman video, ia merasakan semuanya seperti berputar lambat. Ia dapat melihat Mami dikejauhan, tersenyum cerah tidak seperti ia yang dulu merasakan kesendirian. Tangannya sedikit melambai, bibirnya perlahan mengatup dan membuka,

'_Sampai jumpa_.'

Homura tahu betul kata-kata itu—dan seniornya tidak akan pernah berbohong.

"Kau ada disini, kan, Kyouko?" Homura bertahan di posisinya.

"Aah~ kau tahu saja, Homu."

Memunculkan siluet dari kegelapan stasiun, sang Puella Magi berbaju zirah merah darah itu datang—tak lupa sebatang _Pocky_ cokelat bertengger di bibirnya—juga nyengir lebarnya yang khas.

"Sudah, hapus air matamu sana." Kyouko mengejek. "Lalu kita kembali ke sekolah."

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu mengangguk pelan, ia melirik ke arah kereta itu pergi hingga kereta itu menghilang sempurna dari hadapannya. Menarik napas panjang, Homura berbalik badan dan meninggalkan stasiun bersama Kyouko.

x x x

"Jadi, Mami-san, kau akan kembali ke Mitakihara?"

"Sesuai janjiku, Kaname-san."

"Kenapa kau berlaku—misterius begitu pada mereka? Seakan kau benar-benar akan menghilang..."

"…Seorang _senpai_, setelah mengajarkan hal berharga, harus menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada _kouhai_, kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
